KyouHaru - Take Two
by Arbitrary Escape
Summary: When 'KyouHaru' overlaps and expands


Summary: When 'KyouHaru' overlaps and expands

Rating: T

Characters: Ootori Kyouya, Fujioka Haruhi, Souma Kyou, Souma Hatsuharu, minor Souma (Shiraki) Mayuko and the rest of the Host Club

Tags: humor

* * *

**Disclaimer: Characters are property of Hatori Bisco and Takaya Natsuki**

* * *

"Please be quiet!" Apparently, age did not a wise teacher make; though experience should have. The calm and soft tones of an unfortunate female homeroom teacher were nothing when it came to helping kids begin the day's lessons.

She sighed. God, why are kids everywhere so difficult? Fucking rich kids. She sucked in some air and the two onlookers (safely hidden behind the door, outside and away from the erupting mountain) snickered as they realized what was about to happen.

"SIDDOWN AND SHADDUP!" Everyone in the room froze at the roar; as they turned towards the front of the room, they swore that the vengeful spirit of Lady Macbeth was about to cull their paltry souls. That, or it was the fiery breath of a twenty-foot dragon roasting them alive for future consumption.

When the quiet settled, the lines against her skin unraveled themselves and her flesh smoothed itself out into a surprisingly calm smile. "Good. So, as you guys might see, I'm your homeroom teacher. My name is Souma Mayuko. I'll also be introducing you guys to some literature when the time comes; and get it through your thick skulls that there will be more than just _Japanese_ literature when it gets to crunch time.

"Now, you guys might not have seen me around campus; and that's okay. I'm new here," everyone glanced at the state of her clothing and scoffed (_Obviously_, they thought); her eyes slipped into glaring slits, "but make no mistake; I _earned_ my position here." At that, one brunette's ears perked up and she smiled at her teacher.

"Ahem. Additionally, your class will have two kids who just transferred in; be nice to them, okay?" The smile on her face was so drastically different from the one before that it was like Heaven against Hell; some students (both male and female) swore they heard the singing of angels as that smile lay waste to their unprotected hearts.

"Come in, Kyou! Hatsuharu!" Two tall, lean teenaged boys tumbled into the room, the first being shoved in by the second. The rest of the class raised curious brows. One of them had an interesting overlay of locks, white on top of black, and the other was, interestingly, probably of mixed blood considering his carrot-top coverings.

The former had a calm, soothing grin that spoke volumes about how relaxed he was. Likewise, the latter's cheekiness and smugness washed over his frame; to some of the class, they realized that despite being in completely unknown territory, they were absolutely calm. Their postures spelled out a "zero-fucks-given" attitude that only matched with their "devil-may-cry" hair colors.

Two students already in the class had excited gleams to their eyes.

"Sup," the orange-head shot out, cheeky smirk still fresh on his face. "Name's Kyou. Souma Kyou; call me either or," oh? Eyes shot back and forth from teacher to new student. No one missed the shared names, "And don't really care about what you want from me - if you need something, ask. Don't talk behind my back. Nice to meet you."

He nudged the other student in the side to stop him from yawning. "Oi, speak up, idiot, before you fall asleep."

Instead, 'Hatsuharu' blinked sleepily before turning his attention back towards the class and lazily intoned, "You can call me Haru. I like cows, Kyou, milk, books, martial arts, and Kyou." His face started to lighten up as he spoke - no one missed how he said Kyou twice - and he ruffled the back of his hair as he laughed. "Oh. My full name's Souma Hatsuharu, but everyone just calls me Haru. And," he scratched his chin, "I also like Mayu a lot!"

Said teacher face-palmed. Mutterings of "God dammit" were definitely out in the air, but one particular student nodded her head along, knowing full-well what her teacher was experiencing. She had to go through with it all the time; her sympathies definitely extended a bit more, however, because it was apparent that the young woman was related to these two boys.

The bell rang and thus, day began.

"So yeah, that's all for today, I guess."


End file.
